


white lilies

by inacherii



Series: beyond the flower gardens [1]
Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), CHICA#TETSU, Hello! Project
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: Shiori went blind six years ago, she fell in love two years ago, and her lover left her. Almost like it was yesterday.





	white lilies

**Author's Note:**

> not as angsty as it sounds!!!

She can't see it, but she can feel the warm wind on her face, she can hear the leaves rustling in the trees. 

She can feel the soft hand on her shoulder.

Shiori went blind several years ago from a freak accident, her parents actually never told her why and she never tried to remember what happened that night. She just let it happen, she let it hurt her, and maybe she could bring herself to hate that. But something in the back of her mind makes her think it was fate. That's what she thinks when she's leaning against Rika's shoulder, sitting by the river, listening to the city. 

Shiori loves to spend her time outside of school just like this, spending time with the only person that seems to take interest in her. 

Rika joined her side three years ago, as a volunteer from a nursing school. She's been walking her home from school ever since, their schools were nearby. Her parents love Rika as one of their own, back then she trusted her parents enough to trust Rika too. She once thought Rika was caring for her only to put her on her personal record, but Rika proved her wrong throughout their years together. In a rapid sequence of events, they fell in love. Rika could be the best thing that's happened to Shiori. The first thing Rika did was teach her how to feel flowers, a fun activity they'd done together. The only one she can get right is the white lily, so it defaults as her favorite. 

Shiori's shaken back to reality when the weight of Rika's head leaves her shoulders. Almost by instinct she wraps her arms around Rika, feeling the warm summer night breeze. Shiori can't see anything, but in a way she feels that she can see Rika's smile. 

The feelings almost overwhelm Shiori, she holds Rika a little tighter.

They're happy now, in this moment.

Even though she's blind, Shiori loves the way she can see Rika.

Maybe Rika sees her the same way.

Shiorin's just finished school, she's waiting in the safety of her seat until she feels the familiar hand on her shoulder. 

"Shiorin, time to go." She can hear Rika smile. Holding her hand, she's hoisted up by Rika's gentle hand on her back. Rika leads her outside, she's able to tell through the slam of the door and the summer breeze. 

"So? How was it? Was it fun? Anything new pop up? What did your doctor say?" Shiori can feel Rika's enthusiasm as shes shaken almost aggressively. 

"Nothing new, just listened to music. Oh! And I ate an egg sandwich." A part of her thinks the news she'd gotten from her doctor would hurt Rika somehow, she's scared. She doesn't want the life they have together to be gone. But her parents insisted on it, the doctor insisted on it. Shiori herself doesn't know why she would ever want to stay other than having Rika.

She's getting her eyes treated in a week, it means she'll be able to see again.

It means she'll be able to see Rika's face, and with that she decides to tell her. 

"The doctor said I'm getting my eyes fixed next week!"

There's a little hesitation. 

"Wow.. That's really good news! Congratulations Shiorin!" 

Their walk home is a little quieter this time.

But Rika's grip on her hand is much tighter than before.

It's the day of her operation.

Rika is walking Shiori into the hospital and she doesn't remember the last time Rika was so quiet. She hears the doctor telling Rika where to drop off Shiori, Rika's hand on her hip is tight, it's almost protective. They're walking again and Shiori can't help but listen to the noisiness of the hospital, she wants to ask Rika what she thinks of it, but she can still feel Rika's tenseness. Shiori stops when she hears Rika say that they've arrived, but Rika's touch still doesn't leave her. She hears the click of a door, they walk in, and suddenly the atmosphere is lighter. Rika sits her down on a seat and she feels the weight of the cushion shift, Rika sits down with her. 

"Rika-chan?"

"Yeah?" Her voice is shaky.

"Seeing your face won't change anything, you know that." Shiori's voice is quiet, she can hear Rika almost speak, but she stops.

"I'm just a little scared, it's totally nothing to worry about, Shiori. Everything is going to be okay." Rika sighs.

"Gosh, it's not like I love you only for your looks, Rika-chan! I'm blind! I fell in love with you because.. I fell in love with you." Rika lets out a hearty laugh, Shiori is proud of herself. She doesn't see the gleeful smile on Rika's lips. The doubts Rika had were gone, temporarily at the very least. "I love you, I really do." There's silence in the waiting room again. 

"I love you more than you think, Shiorin."

Rika's lips meet her's before she can even argue. She feels the smile on Rika's lips,

and she tastes tears.

A week has passed since her operation.

She's told it's successful, and she's rather happy. She's sitting down on the hospital bed when the doctor comes in, her parents' voices are raised now, she's going to take off her eye patches.

She doesn't hear Rika's voice. 

Suddenly a rush of light comes in and finally she can see. It's bright at first, but she sees the colors, the sunlight, the beautiful white of the hospital room. 

She doesn't see Rika. 

Shiori can already feel herself cry. 

Her heart continues to hurt until she sees the vase of flowers on the table, white lilies glowing in the soft light of the sun.

Shiori waits. 

She believes in Rika that much. 

Shiori waits for years, but Rika never comes back. She asks her parents about her but they say that they can never reach her phone, she's never tried to contact them.

She's heartbroken, to say the least. 

Shiori works at a restaurant not too far away now. She still lives in the same town, she still goes to the same spots Rika had taken her. Reliving those moments being able to see was wonderful enough, she just wished she had Rika to enjoy it with her. 

Boarding the train back she's tearing up, she's sitting down scrolling through her SNS until she hears a voice. 

The voice is sweet, chirpy, melodic almost like a bird. 

She knows that voice. 

Shiori's head snaps upwards and turns in the direction of the voice. It's a woman in a gray coat, she's wearing a skirt. She looks mature. Her smile is incredibly bright, her eyes are sparkling with excitement. The woman actually glances at her, and she smiles. Shiori is stuck in the confines of her seat as the train stops, the woman leaves. She notices a lily embroidered onto the chest pocket of her coat. 

White lilies.

She puts two and two together. 

Shiori runs out the train's doors just before they close.

**Author's Note:**

> check out @4zecherry on twitter! i stan loona, i*zone, and h!p!


End file.
